


Five Things That Never Happened to the Impala

by cofax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007, so a bit out of sync with canon.

**1.** During the first oil crisis in the 70s, Mary's dad traded it in for a Pinto. The Ford dealer sneered, and sold it to his kid for $200, and three weeks later the boy skidded out on black ice and hit a two-hundred-year-old cottonwood tree. The kid survived, barely. The car didn't.

**2.** Over Dean's (appalled) objections, John gave Sam the Impala when he went to college. After six weeks of parking tickets and crawling along 101 in rush-hour traffic, Sam gave up and called John to take it back. Dean never let Sam live that down.

**3.** Coming back from a black dog hunt in northern Minnesota. It was 2 AM, Dean was zonked out in the passenger seat, and Sam had cranked up the Aerosmith just to keep himself awake. They came around a curve and there was the moose, too close, too large, to do anything.

Moose are just the right height to come through a windshield. It was a cold night, and an empty road.

The car, at least, survived.

**4.** John, Mary, Dean at 3 months, and a couple of joints John got from a guy who knew a guy. When the only way to get the kid to sleep is to put him in the car and drive, and you haven't had sex with your wife in -- well, it's too embarrassing to say. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

**5.** John spun out for the third time in four weeks in eastern Oregon in 1995. He was trying to get Dean to the hospital: the kid was curled over his arm and whimpering, and John did not have time for this crap. He got the car back on the road, got Dean to the ER, and leaving Sam with him, headed for the nearest Jeep dealer. If he was going to be doing this, damnit, at least they'd have four wheel drive, sentiment be damned.


End file.
